


Ужин

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, M/M, OT3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Наконец, они объединились.
Relationships: Dinah Lance/Roman Sionis, Dinah Lance/Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, Dinah Lance/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 2





	Ужин

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046540) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



Самым дерьмовым в Романе было то, что он даже толком не был палачом. А ведь Дина могла уважать в нём это. Она могла уважать его дикость, будь он целеустремлённым.

Однако он был скорее клиническим евнухом. Не запачканным чужой кровью, хоть и любящим наблюдать за тем, как она растекается у его ног. Он даже не мог правильно подстричь себе ногти, что уж говорить об убийстве людей.

Ещё одним дерьмовым качеством Романа было то, что он всегда знал, как и где найти людей, которые, в отличие от него, были хороши в разделывании человеческой плоти.

Это его талант, его приманка.

Он мог сколько угодно притворяться покровителем искусства, но на деле был покровителем убийц. Он знал, как привлечь их к себе.

Итак…

По этой самой причине в середине ужина он преподнёс ей «сюрприз».

Дина неохотно поставила на стол бокал с шампанским. Не то, чтобы она действительно много пила. Она посмотрела на трёх мужчин, которые были притащены в фойе, связанные и с кляпами во рту.

— Кто они?

Роман хлопнул в ладоши, напоминая восторженного ребёнка в кондитерской.

— Я очень рад, что ты спросила. Они, моя пташка, те люди, которые убили твою мать.

Вилка Дины со звоном упала на пол. Канарейка расплылась в странной, болезненной улыбке и схватилась за край стола. _Нет_.

Как Роман мог узнать о её матери — он _лгал_ — возможно, проверял её — ей нужно дышать — она ненавидела эти грёбаные апартаменты…

Роман улыбнулся в ответ.

— Полагаю, ты в курсе, что твоя мать умерла?

Больное чувство юмора Сайониса заставляло её хотеть придушить его, но она должна была держать себя в руках.

— Не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думала об этом, — пробормотала она.

Роман удовлетворённо кивнул.

— И это нормально. Матери очень важны, ты знаешь об этом. Моя, правда, оказалась той ещё идиоткой — нет, _хуже_ идиотки. Это она виновата в том, что у меня иногда бывает очень плохое настроение.

Хмурое выражение на его лице быстро сменилось усмешкой.

— Но сейчас не обо мне. Это мой подарок тебе, пташка. Эл Хоук и его ближайшие подчинённые. Мне известно, что именно они заставили твою мать _взорваться_ , — жестикулируя, он подражал отрыванию конечностей.

Дина позволила себе взглянуть на лидера банды, голова которого была опущена вниз, а лысина сверкала в лунном свете. Дина не сомневалась, что он потерял уже достаточно крови. Подчинённые рядом с ним тихо стонали, на их одежде виднелись расплывчатые багровые пятна.

— Мой дорогой Виктор успел немного пообщаться с ними, но я не позволил ему сделать главное, — добавил Роман с озорным блеском в глазах, — я подумал, что тебе захочется самой разобраться с ними.

Дина заметила отсутствие Виктора. Ему не разрешили присутствовать на их «ужине». Должно быть, он ошивался где-то поблизости, но Дина была бы рада, если бы Зсасз сейчас ворвался к ним.

Она перевела взгляд на Романа.

— Чего… чего Вы хотите от меня?

Сайонис нахмурился.

— Мне правда придётся _сказать_ это вслух? Месть является универсальным орудием, между прочим. Или, может быть, ты простила их за преступление? Было бы очень благородно с твоей стороны, пташка.

Дина стиснула челюсти.

— Ну уж нет.

Роман радостно потёр руки.

— Я так и думал. Нам обоим нравится держаться за свои обиды, не так ли?

Дина медленно встала, не забыв задвинуть за собой стул. Она знала, что Роман любил порядок.

Она обошла вокруг стола, не сводя глаз с трёх мужчин. Она дрожала, но старалась не показывать этого. На лысине Хоука виднелись шрамы — следы пластической хирургии.

Дина выдохнула. Значит, это он. Вот почему она не могла найти его так долго. Он изменил свою личность.

Эл поднял голову. Взгляд, который он бросил на неё, представлял собой смесь страха и презрения.

Дина чувствовала, что должна была действовать.

А в голове до сих пор звучали слова детектива Монтойи. _Твоя мать не хотела бы, чтобы ты делала это_.

Да, её мать точно не хотела бы, чтобы она работала на Романа Сайониса. Вся её жизнь напоминала одну сплошную катастрофу. Но в этот раз ей должно понравиться.

Она подошла к мужчинам, вытащив складной нож из заднего кармана, когда Роман внезапно заговорил:

— О, ты собираешься выпотрошить их как поросят? — в его голосе слышалось разочарование. — Но ведь это всего лишь один из способов. Весьма заурядных, надо сказать.

Дина посмотрела на него через плечо.

— Не хочу проявлять креативность.

— Пока ты работаешь на меня, ты будешь прилагать некоторые усилия.

Дина прикусила язык.

— Зачем Вы это делаете?

Роман скрестил руки на груди.

— Я ещё ничего не сделал! А теперь выброси нож, пташка. Мы оба знаем, что ты можешь сделать кое-что получше.

Он говорил приятным, но вместе с тем зловещим тоном. Подчинённые Романа, скучая, стояли в дверях, ожидая действий Канарейки.

Она убрала нож.

— _Отлично_ , — промурлыкал Роман, — теперь можешь убивать их.

Дина устала от этих игр. Устала обедать и ужинать с Сайонисом, когда ему вздумается. Он никогда не пытался прикасаться к ней, но умудрялся проворачивать нечто более коварное, чем похотливое распускание рук. И лучше бы он занимался последним.

— Что именно мне нужно сделать? — тихо спросила она.

Роман вмиг оказался позади неё.

— То, что ты лучше всего умеешь, дорогая. _Пой_.

В помещении воцарилась тишина, изредка прерываемая стонами задержанных.

У Дины вырвался нервный смешок.

— Петь? Я что, настолько _плоха_?

Роман фыркнул от смеха. Он был в восторге от её юмора. Приблизившись, он почти дышал ей в шею.

— Нет, пташка, совсем наоборот. Ты слишком _хороша_. А теперь раздроби им черепа своим сладким голоском.

Улыбка Дины скривилась, но она не решалась посмотреть Роману в глаза.

Итак…

Он знал об этом.

Наверное, стоило это предвидеть? В конце концов, Роман внимательно прислушивался к её пению каждую ночь.

Роман её самый большой поклонник.

Она закрыла глаза. _Дерьмо_. Если Роман всё знает, то никогда не отпустит её. Похоже, она влипла в большие неприятности.

— Давай же, — прошептал он ей на ухо, — я знаю, что тебе хочется это сделать. _До смерти_ хочется.

Она ненавидела то, насколько он был прав, насколько она была готова потерять голову в своём возмездии. Она хотела убить их всех, всех до единого, включая Романа.

Но он был не так глуп. Его рука в перчатке прикоснулась к её плечу.

— Просто убедись, что поразишь правильную цель.

Внезапно на её коже появилась красная точка. Она медленно двигалась по её горлу, поднялась к губам, к носу и осела на середине лба.

Дина судорожно выдохнула, пытаясь рассмеяться. Ну, естественно.

— Это тоже часть сюрприза?

— Что за вечеринка без тайного снайпера?

— Скучная, — отшутилась Дина, игнорируя восхищённый взгляд Сайониса.

Всё её внимание было обращено к троим мужчинам, находившимся перед ней.

Хорошо. Чертовски хорошо.

Она вдохнула, наполняя свои лёгкие воздухом. По её телу пробежали вибрации будущей песни.

Неожиданно Роман расположил перед её лицом бокал.

— Для сопрано.

Иногда некоторые вещи происходили в ней без её ведома. Вот и сейчас звуки сорвались с её уст, и Дина почувствовала сладкое и одновременно мучительное облегчение. Звуковая волна разбила бокал, и его острые осколки вонзились в грудные клетки мужчин. За этим последовала и другая посуда: кусочки стекла и фарфора снова и снова резали убийц её матери, глубоко погружаясь в их плоть.

Когда всё закончилось, Эл Хоук и его люди лежали в луже крови. Каким-то образом Канарейке даже удалось выколоть глаза Элу.

Дина отшатнулась назад.

Роман успел её поймать.

— Это было _великолепно_ , пташка! — по его уху текла тоненькая струйка крови. Значит, он даже не закрывал уши. Безумный ублюдок. — Я знал. Знал, что ты особенная.

Дине не нравилась его улыбка.

Мягкий взгляд Романа быстро превратился в нечто мрачное, когда он повернулся, чтобы огрызнуться на своих телохранителей.

— Чёрт побери, чего вы ждёте?! Уберите это дерьмо! Мы с пташкой хотим закончить наш ужин.

 _Блядь, только не это_ , измученно подумала Дина, однако до сих пор ощущала приятное покалывание после пения. Но она не сможет сесть за стол и начать делать вид, будто ничего не произошло.

Она не смотрела, когда телохранители куда-то утащили три трупа и смели осколки в сторону.

А ведь это она сделала.

Дина ничего не чувствовала. Внутри неё словно разрасталась пропасть.

Она схватила Романа за руку.

— Пожалуйста, мы могли бы… перенести на потом… мне нужно прилечь…

Он с неожиданным беспокойством посмотрел на неё.

— Чёрт возьми, ну конечно, прилечь. Следуй за мной, дорогая.

Он подвёл ей к красному бархатному дивану и помог опуститься, убрав с её лица мешавшиеся пряди.

— Желаешь ещё чего-нибудь? — горячо спросил он, стоя над ней подобно слуге.

Было странно смотреть на босса с этой точки зрения. Он нуждался во многом, но также сам любил быть нужным. Любил время от времени подчиняться. Когда у тебя избыток энергии, ты можешь выплеснуть её, выполняя чужие прихоти.

Сейчас Дина чувствовала себя сильной. Насрать на снайпера. Она всё ещё может убить Романа. Использование способностей опьяняло её. Блаженство не исчезало. Сила не покидала её. Чёрт, похоже, ей понадобится разрядка.

Она схватила Сайониса за причудливый галстук, резко притянув к себе.

— А что ты готов для меня сделать, Роман?

Он дрожал от негодования и восторга одновременно. Господи, как же он хотел что-то сделать для неё, а затем наказать за дерзость.

Дина откинулась на спинку дивана.

— Позовёшь Виктора?

Роман нахмурился.

Он определённо ожидал не этого.

***

Дина успешно избавилась от стыда.

Она только что расправилась с убийцами своей матери. Она не чувствовала вину за то, что происходило сегодня.

Она просто хотела расслабиться.

С Виктором было так чертовски легко. Он смотрел на Дину с упрёком, ненавидя её, потому что его желание исполнялось только благодаря ей.

Дина произнесла «за тобой должок», пока Роман Сайонис медленно расстёгивал его рубашку, проводя пальцами по шрамам. У Виктора кружилась голова от желания. Он боялся трогать своего босса, боялся, что всё закончится. Роман взял его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в губы. Осторожно и с лёгким намёком на собственничество. Краем глаза Роман следил за Диной; он хотел знать, смотрит ли она.

Дина одобрительно улыбалась.

Она взмахнула рукой так же, как он, когда хотел, чтобы что-то было сделано. И сделано _хорошо_.

Роман выглядел взволнованным и одновременно ликовал. Он углубил поцелуй, наслаждаясь стонами Виктора.

***

Роман вскоре забыл, зачем всё это делал. Рот Виктора был таким тёплым и податливым. Зсасз, должно быть, так долго ждал этого, что своим желанием мгновенно возбудил Романа. Виктор проводил языком по коже его поясницы и оставлял укусы на заднице. Роман задыхался, вонзая ногти в паркет, наслаждаясь действиями подчинённого, который чуть ли не съедал его, растягивал его отверстие двумя пальцами и пристраивался сзади. Идеальная картина, наблюдая за которой его пташка ласкала себя на диване, полузакрыв глаза.

«Как бы я хотел навсегда остаться в этом моменте», — подумал Роман, поражённый тем, чем они занимались, и застонал, ослеплённый удовольствием.

Стоны Дины были похожи на песню. Её голос, казалось, волной пробегал вниз по позвоночнику, касался чувствительных нервов, напоминал им обоим о её силе. И они оба застонали будто по её приказу. Дина встретилась взглядом с Виктором, когда он с довольным хрипом вколачивался в Романа. В глазах Зсасза ещё читалось что-то подлое и жестокое по отношению к ней, но теперь она заслужила если не его преданность, то, по крайней мере, безоговорочное уважение. Благодаря ей он доставлял Роману удовольствие. Однако Виктору намного больше нравилось, когда ему бросают вызов, поэтому, когда он подмигнул Дине, по её коже пробежали мурашки. Он не сводил взгляда с её пальцев, которыми она ласкала свой клитор. И Дина вздрогнула.

Наконец, они объединились.

***

Позже Роман попросил Виктора поблагодарить пташку. В конце концов, это была её идея.

А Дина никогда прежде не испытывала такого удовольствия. Она никогда не хотела получить такого рода внимание сразу от обоих, но, _боже_ , она действительно кайфовала от того, как Виктор, находясь между её ног, оставлял своим ртом грязные следы на её плоти и влажные — на красном бархате, а Роман погружал свой палец в её рот, заставляя открывать его пошире. Как будто он хотел разглядеть тот самый голос внутри неё.

И она позволяла ему.

Их ужин не заканчивался до рассвета.


End file.
